


Oddly Enough

by Paraqs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, this bitch emo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraqs/pseuds/Paraqs
Summary: Jamie, Beach cities mailman and friend, is now dating the biggest bitch in town.....and not everybody is on board with that.





	Oddly Enough

The seas waves hit the shore, soft sounds of crashing water and land filled the ears of both Kevin and Sadie. Sitting on damp sand waiting for Jamie to get back from his job. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a dark blue. Night was slowly approaching. It was awkward to say the least. A pair like this would have never happened if it weren’t for how they both care deeply for Jamie 

“Do you have any idea what your doing?”

Sadie’s words rang through his head. Sadie and Kevin were not particularly close, and their little interaction meant they weren’t friends either, but their connection with the beach city’s mailman, Jamie, showed that they do indeed know each other. Jamie was a friend of Sadie’s. Sadie’s mother worked at the post office and so did Jamie, they were the same age and both had little to no impact on the world, resorting to having a tight knit of friends in the small city. Friendship bloomed and Sadie and Jamie became particularly close. It was obvious Sadie would be protective of Jamie, especially so that he was now dating the biggest dickhead in town, Kevin.  
“I’m confident. I’m not that asshole you think I am, you know.” Kevin retorted, trying to fool her into thinking he obviously knew what she was talking about. 

Do I know what I’m doing? What does she even mean? 

“Jamie is sweet. He’s....sensitive. I know him that much. You have kind of a reputation. I don’t want you hurting him.” Sadie’s words stung. Like a knife slicing through his arteries and his heart. It was true, Kevin does have a reputation. Especially because of the ‘incident’ with Connie and Steven, stevonnie, he knew the reputation he had and knew what people would think of him dating the kind, compassionate mailman. But even so, it hurt him. Kevin clenched his fist and bit his lip. An attempt in holding himself back from saying anything to his boyfriends close friend that might ruin his reputation even further. Though, it was still an attempt  
“What do YOU know about him. You’re just his friend.” He said through his teeth, almost muttering.  
Sadie looked at him with a feeling of disbelief. She laughed, but both of them knew that this interaction was no where near humorous. Kevin was confused, he was almost angry. He didn’t know what Sadie was trying to get out of him but he KNEW it wasn’t something good. Sabotage? She wasn’t the type of person to do that.  
“Of course. Honestly I should of known, but thats my mistake on my part.”  
Sadie got up, wiping off sand sticking onto her pants as she rose.  
“Goodnight, Kevin. I’m leaving.”  
Kevin said nothing. Looking away in confusion and anger. At times like these, Kevin wished he was never the person he introduced himself to be in beach city. He kept going of course, Jamie was the love of his life, and the only reason he didn’t go into complete hiding. 

Time passed 

Jamie approached Kevin who was almost drifting off into an angry nap.  
“Kevin!” Jamie yelled out, snapping Kevin awake.  
“Ah! Jamie! You almost scared me.” He said getting up to hug Jamie tightly.  
“Where’s Sadie, she was supposed to meet me here with you, right?”  
The memory of what happened before Jamie came hit Kevin suddenly. Turning his expression into a slight frown.  
“She said she....had forgot to do something. And that she was sorry for the inconvenience.”  
That was a lie.  
Kevin didn’t want to tell his boyfriend that he and his close friend were not on goodish terms.  
“Oh, that’s alright. You look tired, you wanna get back to my place? We can ditch the other plans!” Jamie smiled.  
It warmed kevin. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

-

Kevin and jamie were a couple nobody would have expected to happened. Their personalities clashed and their reputations were drastically different. Jamie was loved by people, and Kevin was hated. Jamie was a normal minimum wage citizen, Kevin was the son of a rich family, who never had to work a day in his life. And yet they both found the good in each other, they fulfilled each other everyday and were happy. They were happy. Though, many people weren’t entirely on board with the idea. Especially Jamie’s close friends, Steven, Sadie, they didn’t particularly like Kevin and Jamie KNEW. But he was happy, and that’s all that mattered to him, he loved a person like that because he saw through all his negative aspects, and even made an effort to change a person like him. “Jamie, I just don’t want you to get hurt, your a good friend and it’s painful to watch someone I care about get hurt by people.” Sadie was concerned, and she had the right to be. The only things she heard about Kevin weren’t specially good things. “I’m fine Sadie. I’m happy. I thought you’d support me? I’m making an effort to change him, why aren’t you acknowledging that.” He was frustrated. His voice cracked in disbelief.  
“Fine. But just answer me this-“  
Jamie looked up.  
“If Kevin jumped off a cliff, would you do the same.”  
Sadie isn’t this notably serious. She was bubbly, anxious, happy, this recent change was uncalled for to Jamie. He stared blankly at the floor. ‘If Kevin jumped off a cliff, would you?’ The question went through one ear and out the other.  
“I-...”  
He honestly had no words to reply. It was as if Sadie squeezed out every single sentence and word from his mouth. What was the big deal anyways. Jamie loved Kevin, he wanted to be with him, what was the problem with that. The thought of Kevin’s reassuring face and lovingly tight grip on his hand.  
jumping off a cliff with Jamie, it scared him, but in a way comforted him.  
“Jamie.”  
The sound of his name from Sadie’s mouth brought him back from the emptiness of his mind to reality.  
“I don’t know! I mean- I...it probably .. I-...I really..”  
Jamie’s eyes refused to look at Sadie as his mouth tried to look for words to make a coherent sentence. Jamie honestly didn’t know what he would do.  
Sadie’s face was of worry, it was obvious she cared deeply for her friend. 

‘If Kevin jumped off a cliff, would you?’

He didn’t know

-

Kevin laid on Jamie’s bed, it was night and they were talking and being in each other’s company for most of the night. It was nice, they were happy, but Jamie felt something different for a change. Kevin was rambling about something he saw while in empire city, which made him think about Jamie. But before Kevin could finish his non-coherent but sweet story, Jamie’s lips suddenly met Kevin’s. This took Kevin by surprise until realizing what was happening. Kevin melted into it and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Jamie was on top of him. They pulled apart, Kevin smiled and laughed. “Normally Im the one initiating these types of things. Your in a mood tonight.” 

Jamie’s face turned into a deep red, embarrassed.  
“Ugh ...don’t say that. It sounds weird,” he laughed through his words. Kevin was being his normal smug, smart-ass self tonight. At least that’s what Kevin wanted Jamie to think. But honestly, that truly didn’t matter in this point in time. Kevin switched and forced himself to go on top of Jamie, taking off his and the mailman’s shirt. Kevin ‘dived’ into Jamie, leaving marks on his skin that Jamie KNEW was gonna be there for some time. He laughed out his small moans, enjoying Kevin’s company and what he was doing.  
Kevin reached towards the hem of Jamie’s pants, as he slightly pulled down he gave Jamie a quick smile. 

“Let’s get these off-..” cut off with Jamie’s sudden announcement, he quickly looked up from what he was currently doing. “Wait! If your gonna take off mine then might as well take off yours!” Kevin laughed. “It’s hard to stop myself from saying that your in a particular mood, you know.” Jamie blushed and rolled his eyes. Body language signaling Kevin to ‘just get on with it already’. “Right, right.” 

He quickly discarded Jamie’s pants and felt the smaller mans erection in his hand, this brought out a small moan from Jamie, which Kevin was very content with. He leaned down and kissed the crook of Jamie’s neck; leaving small but loving marks. Kevin was working his hand with Jamie’s erection, wringing out any moan from him. “Kevin...can you-“ Jamie gasped, he surprisingly made a considerable amount of effort trying to make a sentence as he was too focused on the pleasure Kevin was causing him. Kevin smirked, as if he knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted. “Yeah, I know.”

He took his hand away from his Jamie’s cock to unbuckle his pants and line himself up with Jamie. “H-hey wait aren’t you forgetting somethi-“ getting cut off from Kevin’s sudden thrust into him. Jamie looked away and quickly covered his mouth with his hands in both shock and ecstasy. There was a slight burning sensation, it wasn’t painful, but he definitely felt full. Jamie wondered if Kevin was mad about something, but quickly shot the thought away as he wholeheartedly believed that Kevin wouldn’t take out his anger on him, especially not during sex of all things.  
Kevin’s thrusts were slow but very forceful, almost dominant. This brought out the loudest moans from Jamie, at some points he were almost yelling in euphoria. This concerned Kevin, not because he were scared that he might be hurting Jamie, but that someone from outside might hear. It was hot, Kevin’s skin was hot, almost if jamie were handling fire itself; and he felt full from Kevin’s cock inside of him. Kevin’s breath became ragged, desperate essentially. He was murmuring something as he quickened inside Jamie. Jamie couldn’t quite make it out what Kevin was trying to say. At first, he thought he was saying ‘jamie’, but soon realized it wasn’t a name; more of a sentence, a string of words. This struck Jamie as odd, his thoughts were everywhere. Pleasure and confusion battered his body.  
Kevin murmured, almost unintelligible; but Jamie made out, 

“Im sorry,”

Kevin slammed himself into Jamie, one last thrust that poured everything inside his lover. Jamie moaned Kevin’s name as he also finished with him. Quickly, they became a mess of sweat and heavy breathing. Jamie twitching below Kevin as he lay on Jamie; his breathing hard and ragged. Soon they regained their composure, Jamie left to get washed up; leaving Kevin on his bed, thoughts racing through his mind. He really did love Jamie, If anything, Jamie was Kevin’s inspiration to become a better person, to become a greater person and ditch who he was before he met him. He wished he could just start over in beach city, though if he could then maybe he would have never met Jamie in the first place.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Jamie came back and invited himself next to Kevin on his bed. Jamie kissed him on the cheek and snuggled close to Kevin, slowly drifting to sleep. Jamie was reasonably exhausted, and his sleeping face was very cute to Kevin; a blessing almost. He whispered a ‘goodnight’ and closed his eyes.

Oddly enough, kevin felt like crying.


End file.
